With the development of electronic equipment, the requirements for inventers are getting higher. Now, it has realized high frequency of inverter, and in the mean time, there are higher requirements for the convenience in operation and for the test function. At present, remote control inverters with wire are widespread in the market, such inverters control on-off state by using remote control, and it brings convenience to people.
However, such inverters are mostly fixed at a corner, and it is configured with wire, so that it is convenient for users to switch the inverters on or off, but even the user can control the on-off state via remote control wire, it is still impossible to obtain the operating state shown on the display panel in time; especially when the inverter is configured at the place which is difficult to observe and to wirelessly communicate (for example, when it is too far to transmit and receive, or the receiving has been blocked etc.), the function of status display and wireless transmission of the inverter may be failure. At the same time, in the process of using inverter, draught fan is in a solely ‘on’-state. The noise of the draught fan is relatively big, and in process of using the inverter, the draught fan can not be switched off individually. The inverter does not have the timing function, the on-off state of the inverter must be set by the user before they leave, and the state of the inverter can not be switched remotely after the user leaves. For now, the inverter is just a voltage conversion device. It is not possible for the user to know the state of the battery, and it hasn't the function of setting, which is easy to cause an early switching-off when the battery is still with electricity, or discharging even if the battery is out of electricity, i.e. over discharging. Besides, the main parts of power supply of the inverter are battery and electric generator, and user is not able to get to know the state of battery and electric generator.
Therefore, it is a challenge for the skilled in the art to create an inverter which is easy to use and with the test function.